Minethings Wiki
'Welcome to ' The wiki about Minethings! Featured article "It's the year 4024. The first humans are back on Earth, having lived on Mars for 1500 years. They escaped the most catastrophic volcano eruption in recorded history: Yellowstone. Everything is now covered in the thick, silty soil that the eruption left behind. Almost immediately upon arrival, people start to dig. You are one of these survivors and have been given your own plot of land to mine. You will mine this land night and day, uncovering what ancient civilization has left behind. Combine your findings for meld points or bring them to the market where you can list your things for sale, bid on new treasure, and purchase more land with new opportunity."* Mining You always mine, just so long as your batteries are charged. To charge your batteries, go to the findings page. Unless you overflow your inventory, you will recharge once you click on the findings page. Trading Marketplace form: Place the item you want to sell, for the amount you want. If you are buying, you can either bid on the item, or buy the item at the minimum offer yet. Profession: The point of this is to get an item from one city to the other. The main trade routes in the game are between Harmond and Burbana, although the route between Burbana and Cissna is growing due to the new mines. Some items are more expensive in some cities, and others you just want for melds. Hunting Hunters keep the peace. Their vehicles ONLY attack Pirates and they get a bounty based on the vehicle color it hits: Yellow-10g Green-30g Blue-90g Red-275g Purple-800g Orange-2400g They also steal half of the loot Pirate's loot. Pirating Pirates are aggressive to everyone: Traders, Hunters and other Pirates. If they are able to defeat you they steal half of whatever is in their victim's cargo. On the other hand if a Hunter vehicle defeats a Pirate, they lose half of loot plus a bounty based on your vehicle color; see above description of Hunting for more details. These benefits, however, do not apply to Traders. If a Trader and Pirate fight and the Pirate does not defeat the Trader, the Trader does not gain anything but continuing on with a full cargo. Findings Basically, what you dug up. You can choose to either mine for gold or items. With gold, you can get anywhere from 1 g to 625 g(as of yet). Items are specific to each mine; i.e you'll find white pepper in a spice mine and a sports car in a vehicle mine, etc. Vehicles Every vehicle has different stats. If you are a Pirate, you want an offensive vehicle with maybe some defense to protect you from the Hunters. Hunters need a balance of offense and defense. Traders need as much defense as they can get. If you are non-aggressive to a color, then you need speed to escape it. If your speed is higher, you escape. Lower and you fight. Gadgets Gadgets give you temporary bonuses. Yellow gadgets last up to .5 day, green up to 3.5 days, and blue up to 20 days. They can tell you whose on the a route, (by profession not by player's username), increase your stats, tell you how much gold you need for a meld, and more! Explosives Explosives go BOOM! They destroy a lot of dirt, and allow the player to immediately get to their finds :) . They can be used on any mine with different colors having different effects. Yellow has a chance of 1 item. Green is between 1 and 3 and so on. *Straight from the Home-Page Category:Browse